A Project of Love
by YukiraKing
Summary: When Izzy sets out to write a letter to inform a certain girl of his affections, he is caught red handed by Tai, Matt and Sora. Will they be able to convince him to put himself out there? And just who is this mystery girl?


**A/N: **Okay, this is my first Digimon fanfic, and it's kind of a mystery I think. Or I hope if comes across as that. I read somewhere that Izzy had written a love letter, and they were trying to figure out who it was for...but that it was for one of the digidestined girls. I couldn't find a detailed summary of this story thing, or the actual cd thing that it was from, so I decided to write a version of how it could have happened. I hope you like it. Please, don't flame if you don't like the Izzy with the girl I chose. I just think she fits him the best.

**A Project of Love**

**By: Yukira King**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or its characters**

_My dearest love,_

_No, that sounds utterly ridiculous. I can't have her thinking I'm a hopeless romantic...I'm just a computer geek. I don't even know how to explain what I feel, but I know I should express it in a way that suits my personality...so none of this flowery, romantic stuff._

_Hmm... I highly doubt she'd understand my metaphor if I were to use computer lingo..._

_Love letters are harder than I thought..._

Izzy's mind was in turmoil. He wanted desperately, to tell his dream girl what all she meant to him, but he was petrified of rejection. He'd seen girls reject Tai many times, and he just knew he wouldn't be able to take it in the same stride as his long-time best friend.

If it weren't for the fact that he couldn't get her off of his mind long enough to turn on his computer, Izzy wouldn't have ever thought to tell her. He would have bottled everything up...and kept it bottled up, until his last breath.

But now, such a thought caused enough pain and uncertainty to be unbearable. If she were to get a boyfriend, before Izzy managed to tell her, he would be crushed.

_Being rejected won't be as bad as missing my only shot_ he reasoned.

And for this reason alone, he sat at the corner table in the school library, keeping himself hunched over the paper, ready to hide it from view were anyone to come visit him. Not that he was expecting any visitors. Quite the contrary. He was hoping he didn't have any.

None of his friends even knew that Izzy was capable of having a crush, let alone that he was head over heels in love with this girl. It would be incredibly embarrassing to have any of them discover this. He always kept to himself. He was the knowledgeable one. The guy that everyone went to for facts and statistics...not even close to the one anyone would go to for advice on social problems...or life in general. _She_ was the one that was the expert on such things. Well...any of the girls would work well in this situation. But Tai always said to go to _her._

He shook his head.

_This letter isn't going to write itself. Come on Izzy; get your head into it._

He tapped his pen on the desk, as he looked up to the ceiling, as if the answer he was looking for would be written clearly up there. He sighed, when the answer didn't become any clearer.

_Ok. Dear the object of my affection? To: the most beautiful girl in the known world? No, come on, think Izzy. You're a computer geek...that has to come through somehow. If you're going to leave this letter anonymous, you need to let your personality shine through. You need to leave clues..._

_Ah, who am I kidding? I should just writer her name at the top. It's simple enough, yet it gives a personal touch...plus, it ensures the reader that it was actually meant for her eyes alone._

_Okay, with that settled, let's start with the letter...I'll add her name later though, in case anyone happens to show up._

Just as Izzy was about to scribble down his pathetic first sentence, a voice called out to him, "And what are _you _up to?"

"Nothing," Izzy said quickly. "I'm just working on a project of mine."

"Who's it for?"

"None of your business Tai," Izzy said, staring down at his blank page.

"It's not going so well, huh?" Tai said, dropping his notebook on the table across from Izzy. "You haven't even started yet!"

"No," Izzy sighed. "I don't know how to start it. You have some homework?"

"Yep," Tai nodded. "Loads of it. I don't know how teachers expect us to get this done in one night."

"And like the good student you are," Izzy said dryly. "You waited until the last minute to do it, right?"

"You know me too well my friend," Tai said miserably. "Why do I do this to myself?"

"You're too impulsive," Izzy answered. "And are easily distracted."

"Hey," Tai defended. "That was a rhetorical question."

"Sorry," Izzy said, debating whether or not to write down his first thoughts now that Tai was sitting so close.

"Hey, do you know the answer to this?" Tai asked immediately after opening his notebook.

"I'm not doing your homework for you Tai," Izzy told him.

"Great," Tai muttered. "You aren't doing yours either."

"Mine's not homework," Izzy said. He realized his error though. If Tai had read any of it, he could have claimed it to be for an assignment. Now, he'd actually have to explain himself.

Not good.

"Whatever," Tai said rolling his eyes, "Leave it to you to give yourself a project."

Without another word, Tai buried his nose in his work. After a few minutes, Izzy decided Tai was distracted enough for him to continue working. He scribbled down everything that popped into his head. He could edit it later, but he had to at least write it down first.

"What are you guys up to?" Matt asked, coming over to the table. "You have a free period now?"

Tai groaned as way of a greeting. His homework wasn't going to do itself. No distractions were allowed.

"Yes," Izzy said, trying to casually cover up his paper. Needless to say, it wasn't working.

"What's that?" Matt asked with a smirk, grabbing the sheet out from under Izzy's arm.

"No," Izzy said, trying—and failing—to grab it back from him. He slammed his head against the table as Matt started reading it.

"Hmm, interesting," Matt said smiling. "Listen to this Tai."

"Can't," Tai said. "I've got homework."

"I guarantee that this will be worth it," Matt tempted.

"Fine, let's hear it," Tai said, giving in without much fight.

"Let's not, and say we did," Izzy tried.

"Na," Matt said laughing. "Okay, here goes. 'I'm a logical person. To the best of my knowledge, love is anything but logical. How you may ask did a logical person like myself end up succumbing to the clutches of love? I can't give you an answer. All I can tell you is that I _have_ fallen in love. I am writing you this letter, as I am not courageous. I can barely think in your presence, there is no way I'd ever be able to admit this to your face. I needed to tell you however. You are always on my mind, and I am at my wits end trying to keep you out of my thoughts. If this weren't so, I would never risk the friendship that has grown between us. I have few friends, you see, and your friendship is very important to me. I just can't ignore this issue any longer. So, I am writing to you to tell you that I love you. I sincerely mean that. It's not a joke or a hoax. I really love you. I just hope that if you don't like me back you aren't too harsh…' What do you think about that huh Tai?"

"Where did you get that?" Tai asked grinning. "That's hilarious."

"It's not that funny," Izzy protested.

"It's Izzy's," Matt said. "I can't help but wonder who it's for."

"Who what's for?" came the voice of Sora.

"Nothing," Izzy said quickly.

"This love letter," Matt said, giving his girlfriend a peck on the cheek. "It better not be for you."

"What, so no one is allowed to admire me from afar?" Sora teased.

"Not this somebody," Matt said, giving Izzy a pointed look.

"Who is it?" Sora said. "Don't tease me."

Sora grabbed the letter from Matt, and read through it.

"Izzy," Tai said with a laugh. "This stuff is hilarious, where did you come up with it?"

"It's not funny Tai," Sora defended her friend. "It's sweet and romantic."

"It's forgetting Joe," Matt said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Izzy asked. "It's not about Joe."

"I realize that," Matt said dryly. "I just mean you mention courage, friendship, love, knowledge, sincerity and hope. Where's the reliability?"

"If you're going with that theme," Tai continued. "You really should add light in there too. Kari would be so upset if you didn't."

"I hadn't realized I was following a theme," Izzy said looking down at his twiddling thumbs.

"Maybe he left Kari out for a reason," Sora suggested.

"Huh?" Tai asked.

"What if it's for Kari," Sora elaborated.

"It's not," Izzy said quickly.

"It better not be," Tai said giving Izzy a dirty look.

"It's not," Izzy repeated, shrinking in his seat even more.

"You know," Matt spoke up. "You're slowly eliminating the options."

"What do you mean?" Tai asked. "There are hundreds of girls in school alone."

"But Izzy only has a limited number of female friends. And he says that this girl's friendship is very important to him," Matt pointed out.

"Unless he's not talking about a girl at all," Sora argued half-heartedly.

"I am," Izzy said quickly. "She's a girl."

"Can you describe her?" Sora asked with a glint in her eye.

"No," Izzy said.

"Why not?" Sora complained.

"Because there's only Mimi and Yolei left and I'm not going to eliminate any more options," Izzy said blushing.

"So it's one of the digidestined huh?" Tai said.

"I thought you'd already established that," Izzy said annoyed.

"No," Matt said with a smirk.

"We only knew she was your friend," Sora finished for him.

"Oh," Izzy said flushing a deeper shade of red. "Never mind then."

"You're not getting out of it that easy," Sora insisted. "Just tell me, I want to help."

"No," Izzy said, snatching the letter back from her. "I'm not even sending it anymore, so there's no point."

"Why not?" Tai asked confused.

"Yeah, in the letter you said that you _needed_ to send it to her, because she's on your mind all the time," Matt said snickering.

"Yeah," Izzy said averting his eyes. "But that was before you guys knew about it."

"And why should that make a difference?" Sora asked.

"Because you'll know about it if I get rejected," Izzy said quietly. "I didn't want anybody to know, hence the letter idea."

"You don't know that you'll be rejected," Matt pointed out.

"Yeah," Tai agreed.

"And neither Mimi nor Yolei would reject you harshly anyway," Sora said trying to comfort him. "If they don't like you, they'll let you down gently. You're important to them too you know."

"It doesn't really matter if she lets me down harshly or gently," Izzy sighed. "Either way just means she doesn't like me, and all of this embarrassment would have been for nothing."

"Why are you embarrassed?" Tai asked. "I talk to you about girls all the time."

"Yeah," Izzy said. "But this is kind of my first…sort of crush…"

"Oh, you poor thing," Sora said. "You've never even liked anyone before?"

"Not anyone I actually know," Izzy said. "Just scientists and stuff."

"Trust Izzy to crush on the nerdy women of the world," Matt joked.

"Hey," Izzy said. "They aren't nerdy. They are beautiful and intelligent women that deserve to be recognized."

His friends shared a laugh at that.

"I was kidding," Matt said, still laughing lightly.

"Just give the girl the letter," Tai ordered suddenly. "I'll keep my nose out of it."

"Yeah," Matt agreed. "It's none of my business."

"I want to know," Sora said. "It's totally my business."

"And how do you come to that conclusion?" Izzy asked.

"Well, for one there's a 50-50 chance that it's my best girlfriend that you like," Sora started. "And two, I was the bearer of love you know. I want to know how all of the digidestined are doing in that field."

"Great," Izzy said. "You make it sound like a science experiment."

"Isn't that all love is?" Sora said giving him a soft smile. "An experiment."

Izzy sighed. He had to admit that it made a lot of sense.

"You're right," he said quietly.

"Okay," Matt said. "Now let's see if we can't get Joe and Kari worked in there somewhere."

"I don't see why that's necessary," Izzy argued.

"It'll be a clue," Tai said.

"Yeah," Sora agreed. "It is a way to tell her that you're one of us. And based off of that, it's going to be a no-brainer to figure out that it's you."

"I don't think I want it to be that obvious," Izzy said nervously.

"Izzy, Izzy, Izzy," Tai said shaking his head. "Do you want her to know it's you or not? If she is blown away by this love letter thing, and wants to find out who the guy is 'cause she wants to date him or something, would you rather she know it's you right off, or do you want her to think it's some other guy, and date him instead?"

"Me," Izzy said quickly, wincing at the suggestion.

"Okay," Matt said. "Now let's get to work."

The four of them worked over the letter for the next twenty minutes, trying to get it to sound right, without taking away from the personality that was evident in the words. They left most of the original work the same, bouncing ideas off each other for Joe and Kari's crest inclusions. And finally, it was finished, unlike Tai's homework.

"When are you going to give it to her?" Tai asked, gathering up his unfinished work.

"Tomorrow morning," Izzy decided.

"So soon?" Matt asked. "I thought you were scared skinny."

"I want her to know," Izzy said firmly.

"That's the spirit," Sora said with a laugh.

The four of them proceeded to leave the library, and went off in search of their following classes.

* * *

><p>Izzy spent a lot of time that night trying to come up with the best way to deliver the letter. He <em>could<em> tape it to her locker. But there was a greater chance of a public confrontation if that were to happen. Plus there was the added difficulty of ensuring that no one else took the letter off the locker before she saw it.

No.

That idea was more troublesome than it was worth.

He could also leave it in her mailbox before he headed out to school in the morning. But then her parents might spot it, and with it not being marked or stamped, they could become suspicious, and read it before they gave it to her. Yes, he was being paranoid, but having her parents read it would not be fun for him.

There was only one other option. He'd have to give it to her face to face.

* * *

><p>Having the letter on his mind, he found it difficult to sleep the night before. And he tiredly made his way to her doorway. She wouldn't be leaving just yet. He was always the first of their friends to school.<p>

He gulped.

_You can do this, Izzy_.

He knocked on the door.

It wasn't long before the door opened, to reveal—to Izzy—the most beautiful girl in the world. She was holding her hairbrush, and was smiling brightly.

"Koushiro," she said happily. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

That's another thing. She was the only one to call him by his first name. He wasn't even sure if anyone else had bothered to learn it. But it always put a goofy little smile on his face whenever she said it.

"Good morning," he said quickly, trying not to stumble over his words too badly. "I have something. Someone, uh, dropped it off at my house, but it has your name on it, see? So I uh thought I should give it to you. Yeah."

"Oh," she said flashing him a bright smile. "That was thoughtful of you. Thanks."

"No problem," he said ducking his head to hide his blush. "I uh, have to go to uh, school now. See you later."

"Okay," she called out. "Bye Koushiro."

"Uh, bye," Izzy stumbled.

He high tailed it out of there too. He wasn't about to wait to see what her reaction would be. He was too nervous for that. He kept up his fast pace until he reached the school, and made his way into the computer lab where he was greeted by three surprise visitors.

"So, did you give it to her yet?" Sora asked excitedly.

"I thought you guys said you were going to keep out of it," Izzy grumbled.

"We only said that so you'd give it to her," Tai said with a cheeky grin.

"It worked didn't it?" Matt said with a chuckle.

"Yeah," Izzy admitted reluctantly. "I gave it to her."

"Do you think she's read it yet?" Sora asked.

"I hope not," Izzy said.

"Party pooper," Tai said with a laugh. "I'm sure she'll walk through that door any second now to declare her love to you."

"Or say she isn't interested," Matt countered.

"Hey," Sora scolded. "We're supposed to be his support team."

_Support team?_ Izzy thought to himself.

"I don't want to get his hopes up too high," Matt said shrugging his shoulders. "If it turns out bad, I don't want him to have further to fall, you know?"

"I guess," Tai said with a sigh.

Two minutes went by, and all they heard was the clicking of the keys Izzy was pressing, while he worked away on the school computer.

"I'm bored," Tai complained. "Why isn't she here yet?"

"Just wait," Sora said. "Love takes time."

"Well," Tai said. "It should take less time."

"The girl's not going to just come barging into the room just because you want her to," Sora sighed.

"She should," Tai said.

And the door did open wide, to reveal Yolei.

"See, it listened," Tai said smiling.

"Stupid Tai," Sora grumbled.

"Hey Izzy," Yolei said.

"Good morning Yolei," Izzy greeted.

"Do you think you could help me with something? I can't get the program to run right, I was wondering if you could show me how to get it going," Yolei asked, sitting at the computer next to his.

"No problem," Izzy said, and the two proceeded to work away on their computers, completely oblivious as to the debate going on across the room.

"Do you think that's her?" Tai asked his brows furrowed. "He doesn't seem to be acting like he said in his letter."

"You're right," Sora noticed.

"So what," Matt shrugged. "Maybe giving her the letter gave him more confidence."

"But that doesn't explain why all she wants is to talk about a computer program," Sora pointed out.

"Yeah," Tai agreed. "You'd think she'd at least mention the letter at least once."

"Unless she's just trying to let him down easy," Matt suggested.

"That's just mean," Sora said. "If a guy goes through that much trouble, the least you can do is give him a proper answer."

"I guess," the two guys shrugged.

"Thanks, Izzy," Yolei said. "You're a real life-saver. I needed to use that program for class."

"It's not a problem," Izzy said again. "Computers are what I do."

Yolei laughed. "Right, Mr. President."

"That's me," Izzy said chuckling a little.

And that's when the door opened for the second time, revealing yet another young digidestined.

"Mimi," Sora, Matt and Tai gasped.

"H-hi," Izzy stammered, his heart beating wildly. This was it. The moment of truth.

"Hi Koushiro," Mimi said smiling. "I read that letter."

"Oh, d-did you?"

"Yes," she said, coming closer to him. "And do you know what I think?"

"W-what do you think?"

"I don't think that the mailman dropped it off at your house at all," she said. "I think it's from you. Am I right, Koushiro?"

"W-well, you see that all d-depends," Izzy said. He really hated stammering.

"Does it depend on my answer?" Mimi asked.

She was so close now that Izzy could barely breathe. There was a lump forming in his throat that he just couldn't seem to get rid of.

He could only nod.

She gave him a smile, and leaned in to kiss his cheek. "Is that a good enough answer?"

"I, uh, don't know," Izzy said, unsure of what just happened.

"You drive a hard bargain, you know," she said. With a smile, she leaned in and gave him a short kiss on the lips. "How about now?"

Again, he could only nod.

"Oh my goodness," Sora gasped.

"Wow," Tai agreed.

"I did not see that coming," Matt announced.

"Wait until Kari hears!" Yolei said, excitement bubbling. "She's been waiting for this to happen."

"Wait, she _knew_," Tai asked confused.

"Oh yeah," Yolei said with a smile. "Davis didn't think it was probable, but Kari bet him that it would happen before the year was out."

"But, you and I are the digidestined that are connected to love," Sora said perplexed.

"I know," Yolei said shrugging her shoulders. "She just has a sixth sense for these things."

"What else is she saying?" Tai asked intrigued.

"She knew Sora and Matt would get together," Yolei said. "And she figures Joe is harbouring a secret girlfriend from medical school. And…well…she says that Ken and I will get together soon too. But I don't know about that one."

"If she guessed Izzy and Mimi," Tai said taking a glance over at his little computer-geek of a friend. "I won't be second-guessing her any time soon."

The others followed his line of vision.

"Me either," they agreed, because Mimi was giggling at something Izzy had said. They had never seen Izzy so happy before, nor had they seen him actually speaking to Mimi. They supposed it was meant to happen, even if it didn't make any sense to them. After all, Izzy was right. Love isn't logical, it just has a funny way of finding you when you least expect it.


End file.
